Harry Potter and the Quest for Love
by thephantom114
Summary: Harry Potter will be starting his 6th year. This year though, will be unlike any other. Featuring love, new and growing power, voldemort, training, quidditch and maybe a giant or two and the odd hundred deatheater or so.HG RHr (Don't Forget Draco(swearing
1. Chapter 1 Silent Grieving

_Silent Grieving_

"_Kill the spare" a cold malicious voice said as a green light veered and hit Cedric Diggory in the chest. As he fell he turned to Harry_

"_Why Harry, why did you kill me"_

"_I didn't...It's not my….I'm sorry" Harry spluttered as Cedric fell into his early grave. The world faded around Harry and he was back in the room with the veil. He saw Sirius fighting Bellatrix. Then he saw the red spell hit Sirius in the chest as he gracefully arced, seeming to take an age, towards the veil. Turning to Harry he said_

"_Im glad Wormtail escaped otherwise I might have had to have lived with you, you murderer. No doubt you will kill all your friends soon enough," Sirius was just about to fall through the veil when James, Harry's Dad, caught him. Then out the veil stepped Lily, Harry's Mum, and Cedric. Then they turned to Harry. Lily was the first to speak_

"_Why haven't you fulfilled the prophecy you useless boy. Cant you do anything right. You are a disgrace!" Harry's Mum yelled at him. The others began taunting him in the same way and yelled at him, as Harry just curled up and cried. After what seemed like an eternity the scene shifted again. This time he was in a cold dungeon. He knew what was about to happen as a woman was dragged into the room yet he couldn't turn away. The woman was shoved to her knees in front of Voldemort._

"_CRUCIO" a cold and malicious voice yelled out. Harry felt his body wrack with pain as the dreaded Unforgivable hit the woman. He felt himself convulse until the curse was lifted._

"_Ah it seems we have an audience, enjoying the games Potter. You know if you joined me as my heir you could have as much fun as this." Harry felt his stomach heave at this other._

"_Not convinced I see Potter. Malfoy show Potter just how much fun you can have with a captor."_

"_Of course my Lord" Malfoy sneered as he undid his pants. Harry was forced to watch Malfoy have his wicked way with her until he was finished._

"_All this can be yours Potter join me AVADA KEDAVRA" the cold high inhuman voice yelled. As the green curse hit the young innocent lady Harry Potter woke up screaming_

"Shut up" another voice bellowed from out side the room.

By all accounts number 4 privet drive was a perfectly normal house hold. With its normal house, normal car and normal inhabitants. Well almost normal inhabitants. Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley were normal. It was the soon to be 16 year old raven haired, green eyed nephew sitting up covered in a cold sweat, in the smallest room of number four privet drive that was not normal. He loved school, loved his homework (unless it was the dreaded potions) and didn't look forward to his birthday or the summer holidays.

For you see Harry James Potter was a wizard. Yet he wasn't even normal by wizarding standards. Not only had he survived the infamous killing curse cast by the darkest wizard since Grindelward but he reflected it upon its curser and banished him from his body at only the age of one. Then he had gone on to survive this wizard another 4 times. A feet no that person had accomplished. This wizard was known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, now known as Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort was so evil and despicable that most wizards feared to speak his name and called him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Although Harry had now escaped from Voldemort's clutches 4 times, Harry's last escape came at a price. With the death of his godfather Sirius Black.

"_No I am not thinking about that AGAIN" _Harry thought viciously while brooding in his bedroom. Harry was steadily getting more and angrier as the seconds passed and raw untamed magic filled the air. The magic only stopped as Harry let out a pained sigh.

"_I'm so stupid how could I…I killed Sirius no matter what any one says it was MY ENTIRE FAULT"_

It was the fourteenth day of Harry's summer holiday with his "family" that hated him with a passion. Yet even they could see that Harry was in a deep depression. He went further and further into depression each day. He was only getting notes from his friends which were only a couple lines long. Harry knew that they couldn't say anything but that did nothing to quell his anger. The longest note he got was from his 3rd year Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor, Professor Remus Lupin. Basically all that said was he didn't blame him for Sirius's death, but Harry stubbornly refused to believe this. He just as stubbornly refused to answer any the letters that were sent and paid them no heed as they were extremely short. Yet that was about to change today because of one Ginevra Weasley.

Harry looked out of the window to see Hedwig soaring towards his window. Harry just ambled across to the window and opened it up as Hedwig soared in threw the window. He was just expecting another 4 line note. He most certainly didn't expect the howler that Hedwig had just dropped onto his bed.

Harry was beginning to panic now. It was 2AM and the muggles in the room next to his were already at the end of their tolerance and he didn't want to think what would happen when their tolerance finally snapped. Harry had had a nightmare everyday of the holiday so far. This was normal but these nightmares were different. At first they began as the usual with Everyone he knew dying and blaming it on him. Then his parents, Sirius and Cedric would come back and yell at him for wasting time and not fulfilling the prophecy. That was also bothering Harry how was he meant to fulfil it. Then after their screeching would find himself witnessing some heinous crime being committed by either death eaters or Voldemort. The worst thing was he couldn't stop screaming for at least half an hour and could not be woken up.

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts when the howler in his hands began to smoulder. Harry was really beginning to panic now. He knew he couldn't avoid the inevitable yet he was hoping desperately that it wouldn't come. Just like the fulfilment of the prophecy. Just then the howler burst open and Ginny Weasley's voice was magnified around the whole of number 4 Privet Drive.

"**_HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU INSUFFERABLE, SPOILT LITTLE PRAT. YOU ARE BEING SO SELFISH JUST IGNORING EVERY ONE. MUM IS ON THE VERGE OF TEARS IF ANYONE EVEN MAKES A BRIEF COMMENT EVEN SLIGHTLY PERTAINING TO YOU. RON JUST WALKS AROUND LIKE A ZOMBIE. HERMIONIE CAN'T EVEN READ A BOOK. DUMBELDOOR IS AT HIS WRITS END. I KNOW YOU ARE UPSET AND GRIEVING BUT THAT GIVES ABSOLOUTLY NO RIGHT WHAT SO EVER TO ACT THE WAY YOU HAVE BEEN. DON'T YOU DARE THINK YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE THAT HAS BLAMED THEM SELVES FOR THE PAIN OF OTHERS. HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN AGAIN WHAT HAPPENED TO ME IN MY FIRST YEAR? I SAID IT BEFORE AND I'LL SAY IT AGAIN LUCKY YOU. I-WE ALL LOVE YOU WE ARE YOUR FAMILY AND IT WILL DO YOU THE WORLD OF GOOD TO REMEMBER THAT YOU PRAT. NOW GET OF YOUR ARSE THIS INSTANT AND WRITE A LETTER TO EVERYONE AND MAKE SURE IT IS A LOT LONGER THAN THE LETTERS YOU SEND TO THE ORDER WHICH JUST SAY "IM FINE" AND DO IT THIS INSTANT. REMEMBER HARRY WE ALL LOVE YOU LIKE OUR OWN. NOW GET TO IT THIS INSTANT." _**Then the howler just turned to ash.

"**HARRY JAMES POTTER THAT IS THE LAST STRAW" **Vernon yelled at the top of his voice as he stomped in to Harry's room. Harry only had two words running through his mind.

"_Oh shit oh shit oh shit" _wizzed through his mind as the door burst open and his raging Uncle Vernon walked through it. He walked over to Harry and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled his fist back

"I should have done this a long time ago you freak" Vernon said as he hit Harry in the face. Harry flew back over his bed landing on his left wrist. Harry couldn't help but gasp at the sudden pain. He was sure he had sprained it. Surprisingly for such a small killer whale his Uncle moved quite fast and was at Harry's side in a moment. Harry stupidly thought for all of one second that his Uncle might be about to help him. Then his Uncle pulled his leg back and let fly with one all mighty kick. Harry heard at least two cracks as the foot slammed into his side. Harry was hit with such force he was actually lifted up and slammed into the wall while his sprained wrist snapped back painfully against the wall. In a moment his Uncle was on him and picked up a belt of the floor.

"This time I won't stop beating you, this time you will die you pathetic little freak" Vernon snarled while he picked Harry up with one hand choking him against the wall and he pulled back his fist with the belt in.

'Funny really how Voldemort could barely kill me but my Uncle can, hate to think what would happen if they teamed up'. He looked up to see his Uncle drawing his fist back with the belt in. Harry was getting angry. That was when the idea struck him. Even Harry had noticed when he was angry the magic that accumulated. So he thought of Sirius, the prophecy everything that made him angry. Sure enough the magic started. Then just as his Uncle was about to hit him with the belt

"GET THE HELL OF ME YOU FILTHY MUGGLE" and with that Uncle Vernon was blown across the room slamming into the wall making a rather big dent. Vernon looked up and even he as a muggle could feel the magic. With that Vernon scampered out the room. When Harry was sure his Uncle was out the room Harry walked other to his desk gasping for breath. SO Ginny wanted to know how he was did she. Oh she was going to know and she wasn't going to like it. So Harry pulled over a spare bit of parchment, some ink and a quill and wrote. He wrote and wrote. Almost a page. Harry was getting to the end of it when he choked coughing up blood all over the letter. Harry really didn't care as he knew he would never send it anyway but it still helped to write it all down. With that thought Harry screwed up the bit of parchment and tossed it over into his bin. He stood up and hobbled other to where Hedwig was perched in her cage and picked her up onto his arm and walked over to the window which was still open.

"You better go girl and stay with the Weasley's 'cos by the looks of it the window bars are going back up." With that he threw her out the window. He watched her sail through the air. Then she arced back

'What' Harry thought as Hedwig flew in through the window, over to the bin, picked up the screwed up bit of parchment and flew straight back out of the window.

"Hedwig Get THE HELL back HERE NOW OR NO OWL TREATS FOR YOU" Harry knew she wouldn't listen but tried anyway. Harry wouldn't stay angry at her as she was one hell of a smart owl. Extremely intelligent even as magical owls went. He figured Hedwig to be the owl version of Hermione. Especially the other week when he was sitting on his bed looking at his potions essay and Hedwig brought over his potions text book. Quite funny really. Harry flopped back onto his bed and almost screamed in pain as his ribs protested at the sudden movement. He was able to calm himself down with some deep breaths. Now he thought about it if he wasn't beat up so much it would actually be quite funny. Everyone else hardly said anything and just danced around the subject of Sirius's death. Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the similarity between that and Ron and Hermione's non-existent but waiting to happen relationship. It took Harry a couple of hours to get to sleep with the pain in his ribs, scar and face dulled down to a constant throb.

Harry woke up the next morning to someone crashing through his door.

'Tonks is here' Harry thought. Harry was still on edge since the Ministry battle so he drew out his wand. Harry looked up to see Tonks, Remus Lupin and Mad-Eye Moody standing in the doorway. As soon as he saw them he knew something was wrong but he couldn't place it. Tonks walked over to his bed and pulled Harry into a hug. Harry felt very uncomfortable. Harry had no quarrels with hugging Tonks but this felt….weird. So he asked a couple of questions for all of them. He whispered into who may have been Tonks's ear

"When is Moony's night?" It was a while till Tonks stammered out an answer.

"Erm…well…erm…it's…ah….every full moon" the supposed Tonks answered. Now Harry knew something was wrong so he walked over to Remus, wand in hand hugged him and asked him a question.

"Who or what is Prongs?" this time there was no hesitation in the answer.

"Your father" the definitely not Remus Lupin answered. Harry now knew something was up as he knew the answer to this question should have been 'Your Patronus'. Yet he still walked over to what must have been an impostor Moody.

"Who is a bastard?" Harry asked.

"You-Know-Who" the gruff voice of the impostor Moody said. Harry knew for a fact that Moody said Voldemort and that Moody should have said Barty Crouch Jr. So Harry walked back over to the impostor Tonks and yelled

"Petrificus Totalus" Harry didn't wait around to roll over his bed and pulled his wand up on the impostor Remus and yelled

"Stupefy" the impostor didn't stand a chance as he was lifted of his feet and crashed into the wall. Harry could have taken a moment to admire the power of the spell but he was more concerned with the fact there was no Ministry owls. Harry was able to bring up a slightly more advanced version of a protego shield as the last impostor shot a spell. Harry was quick coming back and shot of and expiliarmus with a difference. He learnt in his last D.A lesson and addition to most spells that could make them curve round. So Harry did this and fired of a stupefy at the same time. The impostor was busy dealing with the disarming spell to notice the stunning spell that hit him in the chest. He then fell to the floor with a thump. Harry started to make his way over to the impostor to Moody to collect his wand when a very powerful bludgeoning spell hit him in his already painful ribs flinging him against the wall. Anger flared through his eyes as he turned to the impostor Tonks as he yelled

"Petrificus Stupefy Totalus" navy blue light erupted from the end of Harry's wand and hit the impostor Tonks in the chest. Harry was shocked. By the sound of it he had combined two spells. Harry didn't even know that was possible. Harry brought himself back to his senses and collected the three wands and snapped of them and left the impostor Tonks wand intact for two reasons. Firstly to prove he was attacked and secondly so he could find out what spell he was hit with incase there was any side effects. Just then the door burst open again. As soon as he saw them he knew it was the real deal so he collapsed onto the floor to be swept up in Tonks and Remus's arms as they hugged him. This time it didn't feel weird. He looked up to Moody to see him sweeping the room with his magical eye and waved his wand. Then he fixed both eyes onto Harry.

"What the hell happened here Potter?" the gruff yet caring voice of the retired auror asked. So Harry explained what happened including the bit about the mixing spell. He asked for the wands and got two snapped wands and a whole wand. Moody asked why this was so Harry said

"Well firstly I wanted one wand to prove I was attacked and also that was the wand that hit me with the bludgeoning, so as I didn't know what the exact spell was there could have been side effects and now you can find what the spell was in case there is," as Harry explained his reasoning all three of the conscious faces lit up with pride.

"Good thinking" the cheery voice of Tonks said who currently had a bright green afro. Harry just shrugged and watched Moody put all the impostors' hands on a portkey and they were whisked away.

"Well come on then Harry we have got to get you back to HQ, don't worry I've got all your stuff," Remus said as he pulled out an old saucer out of his jacket pocket. Harry was dreading the return to Grimmauld Place yet he didn't have the strength to argue as he put his hand on the saucer along with Moody and Tonks.

"Ready 3….2….1" It was then that Harry felt the familiar tug behind his navel. He landed with a thud but managed to stay on his feet. He looked up to see a red blur smack straight into him knocking him of his feet and straight onto his back. Harry couldn't stop the yelp of pain or the bit of blood he spat out.

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry forgive me please I shouldn't have sent that Howler Harry I'm……" but Harry didn't hear anymore as the darkness finally took his vision and then all there was blackness.


	2. Chapter 2 Return of the black and blue G...

_**Return of the black and blue Gryffindor?**_

"Oh bugger" Ginny thought to herself as she sent Hedwig away with her Howler. Hedwig had arrived earlier that day with Harry's every third day note to the order of the phoenix which he had been sending since the second day of his holidays. All the notes consisted of though were

To anyone

I'm fine. The muggles are treating me fine. Everything is fine.

Harry

Everyone knew that Harry was anything but fine. All the order members that had been given guard duty over Harry had all at least seen once the anger and grief that Harry was going through. At first all the street lights would begin to flicker. You would be able to feel the raw untamed magic begin to form. From what the order members had had said about it it was apparently one of the scariest feelings in the world yet they knew this power wasn't going to hurt them. Some of the street lights would explode if it went on long enough. These 'episodes', as the order had come to call them, usually lasted about five minutes. The worst 'episode' had lasted around twenty minutes. Almost all of the street lights in the road had exploded and been upturned. The road and pavement had also been cracked open. The strangest thing about this happened when the 'episode' stopped. Any damage that had occurred just repaired itself instantly. The muggles didn't even make any sign of anything ever being wrong. The street lights were back upright and shiny just like new. The road and pavement looked like they had just been laid.

Ginny was snapped out of her hurtling full force train of thoughts when she noticed the time. It read 11.30 pm. Now Ginny knew it was time to panic as most likely the Howler would arrive at around 3am. That was if it had been a normal owl delivering it. No it was Hedwig that had taken the Howler so you could automatically knock an hour of the time. Most likely it would arrive at around 2am. Ginny knew that Harry was going to get punished but hopefully not to bad.

Ginny didn't even know why she had sent the Howler. If she had to guess she would have said it was the famous Weasley temper. Everyone was affected by Harry's not-so-subtle depression. Even Dumbledore was almost breaking down. Ginny had even cried over the boy-who-lived. Or as Ginny was currently referring to him the boy-who-lived-saved-people-just-says-I'm-fine-and-turns-into-a-great-big-prat which in turn was shortened to that prat. Yes Ginny did used to have a crush on the boy-who-lived but she got over that age's ago. The object of her desire was now Harry Potter not the boy-who-lived. The boy-who-lived was exactly that. The person who was in the stories and fought the battles. But Harry Potter was the person that was willing to go and fight those battles for others and put everyone else's life before his own. Harry Potter was the person who went down into the Chamber of Secrets. It was the boy-who-lived that fought the Basilisk and Tom Riddle. Then it was Harry Potter that got her out the Chamber. Ginny knew that everybody knew the boy-who-lived. There were a select few who actually knew Harry Potter. But Ginny had to wonder if there was anybody that actually knew just Harry. Harry with no sixty foot snakes to fight or girls and godfathers to go rescue and definitely no Tom Riddle to fight. Yet she also wondered if Harry Potter himself had ever had the chance to be just plain Harry that he wanted to be. Nothing anyone could offer her would convince her to be Harry Potter or the boy-who-lived for one day. Ginny couldn't under stand why Ron wanted to be Harry Potter other than the money.

Yet Ginny would give just about anything to be the women on his arm. Harry needed somebody to love. Not like family somebody who he could love and love him in return. Ginny hoped he would find this person and she would support him all the way with his choice. If it wasn't to be her then so be it yet she could always hope and no matter what a little place in her heart would always be devoted to Harry Potter. Even though she may love him how ever small that still wouldn't stop her giving him the lecture of his life when he got back to this house. Not home, this house could never be any decent persons home. Then Ginny remembered the Howler that she had sent him and she couldn't help but cringe. The order members had also reported the screaming that went on at night. It was Harry and his nightmares and then they would suddenly stop after about thirty minutes. Ginny could truly appreciate that them nightmares were not normal. Yet even she couldn't comprehend what Harry must go through at night with all that happened in his short yet painful life. Yet again Ginny could only hope that nothing to bad happened to the boy-who-lived….the boy-she-loved. It was with those final thoughts that Ginny finally drifted into a fitful sleep.

Ginny woke up early the next normal which was unusual after such a late night and the fact that she was definitely not a morning person. She just couldn't comprehend why she would get up that early. It was then that she remembered it was only her, Tonks, Remus, and Mad-Eye in the house today. Her Mum and Ron were over at the Burrow tidying up. Bill and Charlie where in Egypt and Romania respectively. She didn't really care where Percy was. Probably sucking up to the Minister. Fred and George where preparing there joke shop for the grand opening on August 1st. The day after Harry's birthday and eight days before hers. Her Dad was back at the Ministry as usual. It was with those thoughts that she slowly ambled out the room not noticing the beautiful snowy owl that was perched on her dresser.

Once Ginny had finished her shower and gotten dressed she walked down into the kitchen to be greeted by what could only be described as Tonks's cooking. As soon as she looked at the food she could instantly tell it was Tonks who had cooked as absolutely everything was black. Including the eggs and tomatoes.

"Ah sleeping beauty awakes. Sure to catch the eye of a certain green eyes seeker," Tonks playful said "What will it be today eggs, bacon, beans..." "Charcoal" Remus muttered under his breath but Tonks continued on like he said nothing "toast" "make that slates of charcoal" Ginny couldn't help but snigger.

"I'll think I'll stick to the cereal thank you Tonks" on seeing Tonks crest fallen face Ginny hastily added "as well as some toast if you don't mind" Tonks quickly brightened up. So Ginny went about getting her cereal. She was about half way through eating the fore mentioned cereal when Mad-Eye walked through the kitchen door as well as a disgruntled Hedwig that had given up waiting for Ginny to return. Hedwig flew over to Ginny dropped the scrunched up note into Ginny's lap. Ginny was confused because if Harry had a letter that wanted sending he should have tied it to Hedwig's leg shouldn't he? It was then that it struck Ginny how it was scrunched up and in

Hedwig's talons so she directed her question to Hedwig.

"He didn't send it did he?" Hedwig gave an affirmative nod. Sighing Ginny pried open the letter carefully as it appeared to be stuck together with blood. The other three people that remained in the kitchen knew something was wrong when tears began to spill down her cheeks. Tonks was more than surprised when she went over to comfort Ginny and was pulled into a fierce hug. It was then that Ginny said

"Help him. Get him out of there please?" Ginny then put the note into Tonks's hand and raced out of the kitchen. The two remaining men knew something was desperately wrong when Tonks also began to cry.

"What does it say Tonks," Remus tentatively asked her. So Tonks read the letter out loud

_Dear Ginny_

_Thank you so much for you "enlightening" note on how you feel. So you want to know how I am doing you? Well you are going to find out._

_Let's see firstly I am wallowing in a deep pit of depression where I just want to die and continue to blame myself over the deaths which I caused. I also wish I had never been born. Did you know I haven't had a good nights sleep in about two years. No guess you didn't. I can barely even remember what normal dreams are. _

_I also can't remember the last time I actually eat. Maybe about a week ago. Let's talk about my most recent nightmare. Ten minutes ago infact where I was forced to watch Voldemort torture and Lucius Malfoy rape a young girl._

_You won't need to beat any sense into me by the way as because of you most fantastic Howler my Uncle just did that. Lets also_

"Then it just stops" a now blubbering Tonks finished. Remus Lupin shot up.

"I don't care that Dumbledore is not here we are going to get him now!" Remus Lupin commanded as he made two portkeys out of tea saucers. The two remaining members of the order of the phoenix quickly agreed while Tonks shouted up to Ginny they would be back soon with Harry. Then they left being portkeyed one mile from Harry's house.

It was half hour later that Ginny walked down the stairs to see the arrival of the trio and Harry. Ginny immediately mad a beeline for Harry crashing into him sending him onto his back. She didn't miss the yelp of pain or the blood that he spat out but she spluttered on hugging him

""Oh Harry I'm so sorry forgive me please I shouldn't have sent that Howler Harry I'm so sorry can I do anything Harry Harry Tonks he's unconscious" Harry Potter had passed out in her arms.

"Here I'll take him up," Remus said picking Harry up and taking him up the stairs. Ginny then turned to the remaining two and asked

"What…w-what h-h-happened to him" a spluttering Ginny asked Tonks. So Tonks told her how the deatheaters had got in and even with his injuries had managed to take out three fully trained deatheaters and capture them. Ginny thanked them and raced up to Harry's room. Ginny got him in this mess so she was going to do all she could to get him out of it any way that she could.


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome to the House of Fun

**_A/N_** Dedicated to Nightwing 509(see A/N at bottom)

__

_**Welcome to the House of Fun**_

"_Where am I" Harry thought as he sat up on the grass. The strange thing was that the whole place look fuzzy and it looked to shift with static. He stood up and took a look around. It looked like he was on the Hogwarts grounds. He looked around once more and next to the lake was what appeared to be a giant black grim. Harry took of at full pelt. It took Harry ages to get there as distances seemed to be playing ticks on his mind and every few seconds everything would go fuzzy like an out of tune T.V and sound like an out of tune radio. As he approached the grim it changed into Harry's godfather Sirius Black. Now Harry sprinted over to his godfather Sirius who held out his hand and said_

"_Don't touch me!" on seeing the hurt look in Harry's eyes he added "It's…I don't want to hug it's…can't." The sound in this place- which was all Harry could call it was full of static and he could hardly make out anything," Most…if you touched…body would go…collapse…" Harry could hardly see now through the haze and he seemed to be pulling further away from what he though was Sirius and that static in the air seemed to begin to overcome the sound of Sirius's voice." Itself…worry Harry you…soon…seems you…wake up." Sirius said to a more than confused Harry._

"_Sirius don't go," pleaded Harry "I want to talk some more please?"_

"_I'm…not Harry…worry…get a lot…time…foreseeable future." A now fading Sirius said as the whiteness was almost blinding now. "…Blame…death. I died…wanted…protecting you. I…you Harry…Tell Remus…finished and Lily and James are so…of you Harry don't forget it. Next time you see snake face kick his ass. You can do it." Then Sirius was gone._

"_I will Sirius I promise you and all other victims of the Tom Riddle I WILL AVENGE YOU" Harry swore._

"Oh Harry you're awake what was you yelling was it another nightmare I'm sorry about the Howler Harry here are your glasses" Ginny babbled on not making much sense "I'm sorry about the Howler I'll do anything to make it up to you agh" Harry was getting bored with the babbling Ginny so he just pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's OK Ginny don't worry about it at least it got me out of the Dursley's," Harry said sincerely "But if you really want do me a favour can you get me a cool drink and fetch Remus please?" Ginny didn't need telling twice as she rushed down the stairs and straight back up with Remus.

"Ah Harry your awake. Before you ask you have been out for a day. Madam Pomphrey says you going to have a fever for a day as a side effect of that spell that hit you. Good idea keeping the wand helped loads. The deatheaters you captured have been put in Azkaban and Dumbledore has no idea how they broke the blood spell. That answer all your questions?" A now chuckling Remus asked. Harry was dumbfounded that Remus answered all his questions before he asked them. So he just nodded.

"So that's why I'm so hot," Harry said as Ginny walked out the room for some reason. "Oh Remus I think I had a vision with Sirius in he said that it's finished if you know what that means at least I think it was Sirius, anyway do you know what he meant?" Harry asked a now smiling Remus which seemed to take about ten years of his prematurely aging face.

"Yes Harry I know what it means but for now I can't tell you but you will find out soon enough OK?" Remus asked Harry. Harry just nodded as Ginny walked into the room carrying a basin of water. Ginny walked over to him and shoved Remus out the room.

"Erm Ginny what are you doing?" Harry inquired as Ginny took of the covers and undid his pyjama top.

"Well Harry as I caused this I think it's only fair that I look after you and as you are all hot and sweaty I get to sponge you down," Ginny said as she sponged his chest. Harry couldn't help but see the changes that had happened to Ginny in the last couple of years. Her long red hair now travelled almost down to her waist. Gone was the eleven year old Ginny who stuck her elbow in butter dishes. Now in her place was one hot witch. Ginny turned Harry over to wash his back. A silence fell over the pair.

"What are you thinking about Harry, if you want to tell me that is?" Ginny timidly asked.

"My parents really," Harry said half into the pillow. "I was just thinking about what Sirius said about me making them proud. I was also thinking about how much you look like Mum except her Hair was a bit darker than yours. Yet yours looks like it might end up auburn. You've still got the cooper bit running through your hair as well as the gold." Harry said matter of factly. Ginny was stunned. Not many people knew her hair wasn't totally the Weasley red. In fact she could only think of three people. Her Mum, Her Dad and Bill. Everyone else just passed it of as the famous Weasley red.

'Guess I will have to add Harry to that list' Ginny thought to her self as she turned Harry back over and began to clean his face. Then she wondered why Harry would be surprised his parents would be proud of him.

"Harry why would you think your parents were not proud of you?" Ginny asked.

"No reason. Where is Ron?" Harry said quickly trying to change the subject. But Ginny was not falling for it. She herself had tried to change the subject many times when people asked her about her crush on the boy-who-lived.

"Helping Fred and George set up the shop for a bit of money. Now why would you be surprised that your parents would be proud of you Harry? You can tell me." Ginny told him in a caring way noticing that Harry now had a blush to match the famous Weasley red.

"Inthenightmarestheyyellatmeandtellmetheyhateme," Harry said extremely fast. Yet Ginny did not miss what Harry said. Then she felt her heart got out to Harry. He must have been so sad. Just looking into his eyes you could tell that. When he first arrived and Ginny saw his eyes she had only seen that look once. Once someone had had Dementors kiss. Now they had lost some of that soulless look and he looked a bit happier because of this apparent vision from Sirius.

"Harry look at me," Ginny said as Harry turned his head towards her. Ginny almost cried now that he had that almost soulless look back. "Nobody could ever hate you Harry. You are the best person in the world. As much as you may hate it you are similar to Tom. You both shared the same lives. Then it changes when you both hit eleven. Tom turned the Dark Arts and tried to kill everyone and turned into the picture book definition of Evil, Darkness. You didn't. You became one of the greatest people I know and you fight that evil. Not become it as you so easily could have at the time. You choose good over evil. You are the picture book definition of Good, Light." Ginny finished slightly misty eyed. Harry had a few tears going down his cheeks. She was surprised when he pulled her into a hug. As much as she wanted to think of him as a friend she couldn't stop the shiver that went down her spine. Neither could Harry.

"Thank you Gin," Gin when did he call me Gin Ginny thought as Harry talked. "That meant so much to me, and I promise to not become Tom. I will fight him and I will win whether or not I have to go with him or not. I took a vow and I will not break it to the people I promised!" Harry finished with a fire of determination in his eyes. Ginny was stunned. Why would Harry feel the need to finish Tom of? Surly it would be Dumbledore that did that.

"Why Harry, why would need to do that?" A very confused Ginny asked.

"I suppose now that you are my friend and no doubt soon to be part of the Golden Trio as no doubt Ron and Hermione will be together and I will need someone to talk to," Ginny felt her heart swell as he said this. This was one of the things she always wanted. "As long as we don't start fighting like Ron and Hermione do or people will call us the Quarrelling Quartet!" Harry joked.

"You know Harry if you ever need to talk about anything I am always hear no matter what it is, anything at all." Ginny said truthfully.

"Thank you Gin that means a lot and I might just take you up on that," Harry answered with a smile on his lips. "You know Ginny if you ever need to talk about anything as well even if it's just Ron being a git about anything and I can name a few things that he will be a git about you can come to me. Whether its from that or you need help with your O.W.Ls or you are having nightmares or anything you can come to me, besides we don't know each other that much other than you are the youngest of the Weasley family with a mean Bat-Bogey Hex." Harry happily replied. Ginny's head had snapped up when he said 'youngest of the Weasley family' not as most people do 'Ron's little sister'.

"Thank you Harry that means a lot to me, everything you said," Ginny replied to Harry with her voice cracking slightly. Harry didn't fail to notice this.

"Gin you are not just Ron's little sister you are the youngest of your family. I have discovered that every person is different in the Weasley family. Nobody is anybody's younger or older sibling OK?" Harry replied with wisdom beyond his sixteen years. Ginny just replied a lot happier than when she came in. But at the back of her mind there was still one question lurking and no matter what Harry said thus far couldn't give her the right answer. She had to ask it but she just couldn't get the courage to ask it because she was afraid of the answer. That and nobody knew the reason why she had that dilemma. Her indecision must have shown on her face because Harry asked

"Gin what's wrong? I know there is something you want to ask me. I just said you could tell me anything you want." Harry kindly told her "So come on what is it?" Before Ginny even knew it she spat it out.

"Do you hate me?" Harry was shocked. Why would she think that? Harry asked why she would think that.

"If I tell you this you have to promise me you won't tell anyone. Harry please I'm trusting you please whatever you do don't tell anyone please?" Harry swore not to tell anyone. "Well hear me out before you say anything. Firstly the Chamber. I don't see how you could not hate me for that. Secondly, it's extremely complicated. Before my first year I could never do it. Then when I got back home after my first year I could talk to snakes. I am a parselmouth. Tom left some of him in me. After what he did to you, you have every right to hate me and I will understand." Ginny told him with tears falling down her cheeks. Harry was beyond surprise. Ginny turned to leave but Harry couldn't let her leave without knowing the truth. So he grabbed her hand and pulled her back sitting her on the bed. Her lifted her face up and so he could look right into her eyes.

"Look Gin I can understand why you think I would hate you but if hated you I would have to hate my self." _'I do at times'_ Harry thought but still he continued. "This scar is part of him. It is a permanent reminder of him and he will always be in my head until one of us is dead. He also transferred his parseltongue ability to me. I hated myself at first as well. I felt contaminated. But I learnt it was nothing to be ashamed of. It is part of me and who I am. It is part of my history just as it is yours. I know he possessed you. If anyone has the right to hate anyone you have the right to hate me. Believe me I did after as I do now" Harry finished unsteadily.

"What do you mean Harry? How could I ever hate you?" A bewildered Ginny asked.

"Well after Sirius was killed by that bitch!" A dark look passed over Harry's eyes but was quickly gone. "I chased her up to the atrium. When I caught her I-I- used the…"Harry took a deep breath. Ginny didn't know what Harry could have done to make him hate himself. "I used the cruciatus curse." Harry was looking at the floor now and didn't give Ginny a chance to say anything he continued "It was horrible. I hated my self. I didn't even do it right. You need to hate them. Not just righteous anger." He looked at her sincerely. "Then after Dumbledore fought Voldemort he possessed me," here Ginny did gasp. "It hurt like hell Gin, I just wanted to die. It was the worst pain ever. Dumbledore said after I kicked Voldemort out that the reason he couldn't stay in my body was because there was too much love in me. It truly did hurt like a bitch. That's saying something considering how many times I have been crucioed. So if anyone has a reason to hate anyone you have a reason to hate me." Harry finished with a couple of tears coming down his cheeks which he angrily swiped at. He would have left but he was confined to the bed. Then after an agonising silence Ginny spoke.

"Harry after all you said I can't hate you. You said you hated yourself after you cast the crucio. Doesn't that say something about it? You couldn't even do it right because even after she killed Sirius you still didn't hate her. When Tom possessed you he couldn't stay in you because you had to much love in you. That's why I can't Hate you just as you said you can't hate me." After a short silence with both teenagers thinking about what the other said Harry finally spoke

"So after all that depressing talk let's talk about happy things. How are things between you and Dean and is Ron being a total git like I thought he would be?" As Harry mentioned all this a frown came across Ginny's brow. "Come on you can tell me. After all we just discussed it can't be that bad can it?" Harry inquired.

"That's the thing, I don't know if there is even a me and Dean. We are meant to be going out but every time I owl him I got a very short reply which is cold and cutting." Ginny replied in an aggravated tone.

"Well then Dean's an idiot for passing up on you. I'm sure there is a perfectly sensible explanation. Don't worry I won't tell Ron I know who he would react. But if he is doing this just because he thinks he can because he is going out I'll thump him for you. Then hold him down while you Bat-Bogey him alright?" Ginny couldn't help but let out a little giggle.

"Your turn now Harry. What is going on between you and Cho?" Asked a slightly giddy Ginny. She couldn't help but find the humour in the fact that she was having what amounted to girl talk with her ex-crush. Oh the irony. Harry didn't even have to think about his answer to this question.

"Honestly nothing. Even if there was I would have called it of now." Harry replied completely truthfully. Ginny wondered about this answer so asked him to explain. "Well I suppose after your bombshell I suppose it is only fair to match it. Promise me though you will not tell anyone this. If Voldemort knew you knew this you would be dead in second. In fact I can't tell you I will not risk losing you." Ginny was dumbfounded by this answer but made him tell her. "I suppose you do have the right after the Ministry. Promise me though you will not mention this to anyone. Not even Ron and Hermione know this. I will tell them when they are ready to hear it but not yet anyway so promise me not to tell them please?" Ginny was honoured that he would trust her with this so she instantly promised. "You remember the prophecy that was smashed." Ginny nodded. "Well Dumbledore heard it. He told me what it said. It said" here Harry took a deep breath

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches … born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seven month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dork Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives … the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches as the seven month dies.." _Those were the words that had been ingrained into Harry's mind like stone. The words that were always at the front of his vision, the words that he was forced to see the world through; the words that made the future of every living being revolve around him. They both sat there. Harry felt a lot better now he had told someone. Ginny felt bad that Harry had been burdened with literally saving the world. Harry decided to speak again.

"It's not the killing that scares me Gin, I mean I killed Professor Quirell in my first year in self defence and I mean who would put me in Azkaban for killing the greatest threat to the world. What scares me is the fact I might fail. I fail and the world falls. If I go down with him I don't care. At least everyone will be safe. If I fail that's it. No more world. I could try and push everyone away form me but what is the point. I may as well get all the help I can get. I mean everyone I know is a target anyway by just going against Voldemort or being associated with me. So what is the point?" They were interrupted by Mrs Black screeching.

"Mom, Ron, Fred and George are back," with that Ginny raced out of the room. Harry couldn't blame her really. Oh well time to met the rest of the world. With that he got out of bed. Looked at the clock which read 8.00pm and left for the kitchen as he was hungry.

He walked into the kitchen to see all the Weasley's (minus Percy), sitting at the table as well as Tonks and Remus.

"Hey," Harry greeted them all as he took the last available seat next to Ginny who seemed intent on staring at her plate. He was greeted with a bunch of 'Hey' in Ron's case a 'Hey Mate'. Mrs. Weasley took him into one of her trademark bone crunching hugs.

"Oh Harry It's so good to see you. Look at you, your all black and blue and a bag of bones. You are not leaving this table until you have had third helpings. Now sit down." Harry couldn't help but laugh at Mrs. Weasley eccentric behaviour. The best thing was he didn't mind. His laughter lifted the tension in the room and soon everyone was talking and laughing again. Harry couldn't but wonder about the absence of his bushy haired friend.

"Hey Ron where's Hermione mate?" Harry asked. He could have sworn he heard everyone snigger and Ron turned a bright red to match his hair. Ron muttered something under his breath which sounded some what like 'Bulgaria'.

"What was that I didn't quite hear you?" Harry knew Ron would be tetchy until Hermione came back now. He figured those two started having feelings for each other the day they met. He guessed it was around the time Hermione said 'Has anyone seen a toad called trevor'

"She's gone to Bulgaria with that grouchy git" Harry couldn't help but smirk and tease.

"What grouchy git would that be Ron?" Mrs. Weasley started to giggle while Ginny whispered "Harsh Harry, but funny".

"You bloody well know which one you bugger," Ron shot back at him.

"But Hermione's in Bulgaria not here with you!" Harry shot straight back. By now everyone was openly laughing. Fred and George had even fallen of their chairs.

"She's with bloody grouchy Victor bloody Krum!" Ron finished humphing.

"You know Ron you could have just said that. It would have saved me looking like an idiot mistaking him for you. Although you do have one thing in common," replied Harry to a now very grouchy Ron.

"I don't have anything in common with that Git!" Ron almost yelled.

"You know I could have sworn you were both infatuated with one certain thing," said a very calm Harry although on the inside he was about to crack up.

"I have no idea what you mean!" Ron said stammering and looking very nervous.

"Well the thing you have in common that you are both infatuated by is …" every one held their to see if he would actually say it "…Quidditch." Everyone fell out their seat in laughter. Harry couldn't take it anymore and cracked up. Even Ron gave out a little laugh. Although it was more a nervous laugh of relief.

"That" began Fred

"Was," said George

"BRILIAINT," they both finished together.

"Well I aim to entertain" '_And save the world'_ though Harry.

"I haven't laughed like that ages. Thank you Harry," said Ginny who had tears of mirth running down her cheek. Harry just responded with a lopsided smile. Ginny could see the twinkle in his eyes. She just hoped nothing would happen tonight. She spoke too soon as

Mad-Eye came limping in.

"Arthur, Molly, Tonks and Remus we've got to go there is an attack NOW." The four shot up out of their seats as well as Harry.

"Potter sit down this isn't you fight," Mood ordered him.

"No, I'm going this is my fight and you know it." Harry replied back with even more authority than Moody had.

"But Harry the underage…" Arthur began but didn't get to finish as Harry cut him off.

"I really don't care about little details and I AM GOING!" Harry finished off.

"I am sorry Potter you are a great fighter and have no doubts you would beneficial but we don't have time so again I apologise STUPEFY" He yelled stunning Harry.

"Fred, George look after them all," Mrs. Weasley began "and make sure Harry doesn't come after us OK?" Mrs. Weasley asked

"Yes Mum" they both replied as Bill and Charlie apparated away.

"Come on then" Moody said and with four cracks they were gone.

"Why didn't fight and try to go with them?" Ron asked what must have been the first intelligent question ever.

"Two people from the Order have to remain behind at all times unless it's an emergency." George answered. With that they levitated Harry in the living room and awaited the return of there family and the Order.

A/N well im going to try and update as soon as possible but i make no promises. Im trying to stay 2 chapters ahead in what I have written so i always have something to post.

Special thanks to Nightwing 509. You are my very first and coincedentally only reviewer so thank you. untill next time...


	4. Chapter 4 Sirius's Will

A/N A little apology as I for got my disclaimer. Dont. I own nothing. Except this can of spaghetti hoops mmmmmmmmmm. Im just a single person at his computer surrounded by hot naked chicks. Almost as good as spaghetti hoops. Enjoy. The story that is not the naked chicks.

__

_**Sirius's Will**_

_Harry looked around. It appeared to be a village he was in. All the houses were on fire and there were Death Eaters battling auror's and members of the Order. The muggles were caught in the cross fire of all the spells. The main one of the Death Eaters choosing appeared to be CRUCIO. Then a cold high laugh rang out across the battlefield. All faces turned to the pale monster that was Voldemort. Only one man dared to fight him._

"_Stop this now Tom your fight is with me not them!" the voice of Dumbledore rang across the now frozen battlefield._

"_No you old muggle-loving fool, my fight is with Potter and you know it. You are just an obstacle in my way." The in-human voice of Voldemort cried back. Then with a sweep of his wand he was gone. But not before his Death Eater's had collected a group of 20 muggles. Then they were gone. Harry was forced along for the torture trip. He saw kids from the age of 9 to a man that was 80 be put under the cruciatus curse. He could here voices on the edge of his consciousness. _

"_Why isn't he waking up?"_

"_It was the stunning spell, it won't let him"_

"_Well use enervate" _

"_We can't, his magic is playing up we have no idea what might happen it could kill him." That was Fred. The others must have been George, Ginny and Ron. They were arguing about something. He could also hear someone screaming. He tried to move towards the voices as they got louder and louder but they were beaten by the screaming. Then it clicked. He was screaming. Then he felt his mind jolt. Voldemort knew his watching. He was trying to probe his mind to see if he knew the prophecy. He couldn't let him get it. No matter what if he got it then he would probably come straight after Harry. He tied with all his might to force him out. Then another scream joined his own. He was hurting Voldemort. He could do it. So with one last mighty push he chucked Voldemort out of his own mind and he sat up on the couch._

"Harry!" Everyone yelled as they all brought him into a hug.

"What happened?" Asked George while the others nodded.

"I don't think anyone form the Order is dead. But loads of muggles are. At least twenty. Probably a load more." A very sad looking Harry replied.

"How do you know?" Ginny asked dreading the answer. If he had to watch them all being killed who knows what it would do to him.

"I saw him kill them." Everyone cringed. Harry almost had that soulless look back but there was still something there. For know that was something to build on. "I need to speak to Dumbledore as soon as he gets back. Tell him please Fred, George?" asked Harry

"Of course," they replied as one. Ginny was about to say something but was stopped by a multitude of cracks. The order had returned. Fred and George stood up and walked out the room leaving a shaking Harry with Ron and Ginny. Ginny pulled Harry into a warm hug.

"Thank you," Harry whispered as Ron just looked on fondly at the pair. Ginny was about to say something but they were interrupted as Mad-Eye walked into the room. He looked at Harry with a mixture of awe and surprise on his face.

"How the hell did you break that stunning spell Potter?" A bewildered Mad-Eye asked. Before anyone knew it Harry was out of Ginny's hug and in Mad-Eye's face. Ginny promptly fell into the couch with a small Omph.

"I guess you must just be getting old or I am just getting more powerful!" Growled Harry.

"I would prefer to think the latter of the two Potter." Moody growled straight back. He then stuck out his hand which Harry promptly shook to show their was no hard feelings.

"You owe me Moody and I don't think I am going to forget about it anytime soon." Harry told him.

"Wouldn't have it any other way Potter, any ideas on how I am going to repay you?" The gruff yet somewhat cheery voice of Mad-Eye replied.

"Of course but that would be telling wouldn't it?" Harry told him as both faces broke into a grin. It looked like Moody was going to reply but Dumbledore walked in followed by

"Hermione!" Ron yelled jumping on her crushing her as she just let out a little "ek" as Harry sat back down next to Ginny both rolling their eyes.

"I told you it wasn't safe with 'Vicky' didn't I?" A now gloating Ron stated as everyone cringed knowing they were going to start fighting.

"I'll have you know Ronald Weasley that I wanted to leave," the stern voice of Hermione replied in what sounded like she was trying to head of the argument. Yet Ron being the dense prat that he was didn't get the hint.

"What did that Git do to you, tell me and I will go over their and pound him for you!" The now quite angry Ron stated. They began to bicker back and forth until they had both said 'I hate you' then went on staring into each others eyes with a ferocious intensity, just glaring neither unflinching.

"This is where I pop in," Harry whispered to Ginny with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. He suddenly appeared behind Hermione and pushed her into Ron's arms. They both seemed to stare into each other's eyes now with something totally different. Ron lowered his head slowly as Hermione raised hers. It was then that the rest of the Weasley clan walked in. Ron and Hermione broke apart as though they had been trying to hug fire instead of each other. The pair broke apart blushing. It was there that Dumbledore spoke again.

"Now as I was about to say, we are here for the reading Sirius's will," the temperature seemed to drop suddenly like a Dementor was in the room and a very dark look was now in Harry's eyes. The twinkle was now also gone from Dumbledore's eyes. Before anyone could say anything however an owl flew into the room and dropped a letter into Ginny's lap. Ginny read the letter and looked at something on it and raced out the room with tears in her eyes.

"What was that, somebody should go see if she is alright." Ron said stating the obvious.

"I'll go." Harry said before anyone could say anything he was already out the room and Dumbledore had that twinkle back. Harry raced up the stairs to Ginny's room where there were muffled sob's coming.

"Gin it's me I'm coming in," Harry said as he entered the room to find Ginny with her face buried in a pillow. Harry walked over to her and sat on her bed. He started to rub her back and asked what was wrong. In answer she just handed him a piece of parchment. On it was written

_Dear Ginny_

_I thought you should see this as you deserve better._

_Lavender _

"What was it Gin?" Ginny handed him a wizard photograph. In it was Dean Thomas snooging some girl. For some reason Harry felt a rage burn through him. He quickly put it down. He then proceeded to rip up the photo.

"What did you do that for?" asked a now angry Ginny.

"Firstly because I highly doubt you wanted to continue to look at that," Harry began "and also if Ron found it he would kill Dean, I myself will only beat him within an inch of his life so I could do it all over again." Finished Harry bringing forth a slight giggle from Ginny. Harry could still see the sadness though so he pulled her up into a warm hug while she sobbed onto his shoulder. Then she spoke

"I didn't even like him anyway. I can see how he would want she is very pretty where as I am you know not pretty. She wasn't possessed by Voldemort either. Can't blame him." Finished a very insecure Ginny. Harry was mortified. How could she think that?

"Gin listen to me," Harry began while lifting her head up to face him "Dean is an idiot for passing you up. No listen. You are right you are not pretty. You are beautiful. You are kind, sweet, caring, loving and would do anything for anyone. It shouldn't matter that you were possessed by Voldemort. I was and I used the cruciatus and all the girls probably want the boy-who-lived. I mean it Gin he is a bloody idiot OK?" Harry finished still hugging Ginny to him.

"Thank you Harry," a chirpy Ginny replied.

"Come on then let's get this over with," Harry said as the coldness began to come back. Ginny took his hand and led him downstairs. As they approached the door another owl swept over to Ginny. She quickly read the note and beamed with happiness.

"What was it?" Harry asked.

"Bill's going to propose to Fleur," a beaming Ginny said. As they walked into the room.

"What was all that about Ginny?" Asked Ron

"Just some happy news from the French pyramids and before you say anything there is a fine line between tears of sadness and tears of happiness in sad times." Everyone was shocked at Harry's answer. None more so than Ginny and Professor Snape. It was in that instant that he saw Harry not as his Fathers son but also his Mothers son. He truly was a different person. As soon as the thought entered Snape's head he squashed it. Ginny was surprised that he didn't tell them about Dean.

"Now Harry are you sure you are ready for this?" asked a concerned Dumbledore.

"Well it's not like it's my most favourite thing in the world but you're just reading what Sirius wrote, are you not?" Upon seeing everyone's nervous looking face he added "What is it?"

"It seems yet again Harry we have forgotten that you were raised as a muggle," the tired voice of Dumbledore began "in the wizarding world a will is a lot like a Howler but with a fully formed person so are you ready for this?" Harry just went 'Oh' and nodded his head. Dumbledore pulled out a blue envelope tapped it with his wand and threw it into the air as it unfolded into the form of Sirius Black. Harry was unaware of the tears that had already started to form or that he was holding Ginny's hand.

"I, Sirius Orion Black being of sound mind and body (Not that I like to brag) do bequeath my worldly possessions as follows" the paper Sirius began

"To every single person in this room you will all be receiving a letter from me so onto the valuable stuff

"To Albus, Lots of names, Dumbledore I leave you 50,000 Galleons to use for the purpose of helping the 'dining club'.

"To Tonks, I leave 100,000 Galleons to spend as you will. There is a condition which must be met which is in your letter

"To Arthur and Molly Weasley I leave 500,000 Galleons as a thank you for all the love you have shown Harry

"To Messer's Fred and George Weasley I leave 10,000 Galleons to be invested in Weasley Wizarding Wheezes

"To Bill Weasley, I know we don't know each other that well but I leave you 5,000 Galleons

"To Charlie Weasley I know that yet again we didn't get to know each other that well yet I leave you 5,000 Galleons

"To Hermione Granger I know you don't need loads of money yet I still leave you 1,000 Galleons and on a more personal note I leave the one thing you can truly treasure the Black Family Library. Just do what I have asked you in your letter

"To Ron Weasley I leave 3,000 Galleons of which you can only spend one thousand until you reach the age of seventeen. I also give you a set of fully signed Chudley Cannon robes

"To Ginny Weasley I leave 3,000 Galleons of which you can only spend one thousand until you reach the age of seventeen. Take heed of what I said in your letter I mean every word of it.

"To Remus Lupin my old friend and last of the counting Marauders I leave 1,000,000 Galleons. I also leave the Black property known as The Shrieking Shack and no body of the Black line can be held responsible for any sprits that may reside their" Here the paper Sirius gave a wide smile

"To Harry Potter you have been the son I never had, read your letter and pay attention. I leave you the rest of the Black estate including all vaults, possessions, properties and anything else unless already bequeathed to another. Enjoy the money I know you do not want it but if you do not accept it likely Narccisa Malfoy or Bellatrix Lestrange will be able to claim it all.

"To Severus Snape I leave a trunk full of potions ingredients that are very rare and hard to acquire. I also other my apologies for our time at school

"I love you all so live your life and blow the money on somat totally pointless like solid gold gobstones." With that the paper Sirius turned to ash. Dumbledore had everyone sign a from then handed them their letters. Then there was silence. Even Snape was slightly moved by the will. Suddenly Harry shot up.

"I need to speak to some people in private so could everyone leave except Snape," began Harry

"_Professor _Snape Har-," Dumbledore went to correct Harry before being cut off.

"While he is in my house I shall call him what I want so can everyone wait outside please?" Harry asked as everyone except Snape left the room.

"What do you want Potter?" Snape sneered

"To apologise."

"WHAT!" Snape yelled as he fell of his chair. Harry just let out a little chuckle

"Snape you forget what I saw in that pensieve," Harry started as Snape went an amazing shade of purple "In that memory I was not my father. I was you. I know what it is like to be humiliated in front of people. Yet you had someone to stick up for you. I never had that. I would like to apologise on behalf of my Father," Snape seemed to deflate before his eyes "When people told me 'you are exactly like your Father' I used to fill with pride. After I saw that I now fill with shame, I know people change and from what I have been told my father changed into a great man. So I want to apologise and ask you to see me as more than just James Potter's son?" Harry questioned a stunned Snape as he thought it over in his head. Finally Snape spoke

"Ok," Snape simply said as he got up for the door. It was at that moment that Hedwig came flying in with paper not parchment stuck to her leg. She flew over and Harry took the letter of as Snape watched with keen eyes. What was written on the paper stunned Harry. It read

Dear Harry

I would like to apologise on Vernon's behalf. What he did was wrong and I hope that you are better.

Aunt Petunia

Harry was speechless.

"Well what is it Potter? Some love letter from an adoring fan?" Snape sneered.

"What? No it's from my Aunt," a still stunned Harry replied.

"Why would you be surprised Potter? Don't your Aunt and Uncle always send letters to their favourite perfect nephew?" Sneered Snape as more of a statement that a question. Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"You really have no idea do you?" Harry said "Go on you can go send Dumbledore and Mad-Eye in please" Harry said while waving to the door. Snape left and let Mad-Eye and Dumbledore in. Harry went and sat behind the desk in the room while Dumbledore drew up two chairs and sat down. Harry lent forward over the desk while Mad-Eye and Dumbledore shared a smile.

"Professor's" Harry addressed them.

"Potter" Mad-Eye growled "I was never your teacher and more importantly you have earned my respect you may call me Alastor." Harry nodded

"Thank you Alastor," Harry began

"Now Harry-," began Dumbledore before being interrupted

"You will call me Potter," Harry growled

"Harry I'm afraid I don't understand," a wary Dumbledore said.

"well let me make it clear for you, _professor_," Harry snarled "At the end of last term by keeping secrets and keeping me in the dark you started the chain of events that lead to Sirius's death," Harry kept his voice from cracking at a struggle. "Now I know that it wasn't your fault but you betrayed my trust and lost my respect and until such a time I feel you have gained them back you will call me Potter, is that clear Headmaster?"the un-normally cold voice of Harry's asked.

"Perfectly Har- Mr Potter," the weary voice of Dumbledore replied as he looked at his knees. Alastor just seemed to watch the scene with confusion.

"Now then I need training if certain 'requirements' are going to be fulfilled." Harry stated.

"No Mr Potter. It would prove to diffi-" Dumbledore began still looking at his knees, but he was cut of by an outburst from Harry.

"Damn it Arthur I need your help and you know it!" Harry roared. Dumbledore's head snapped incredible fast.

"What did you say Har- Mr Potter," Dumbledore almost muttered but Harry heard it.

"Your not even listening are you?" Harry angrily asked rhetorically "I need help training Professor Dumbledore and you know it, that family down there, the Weasley's, my _actual_ family, they brought me in and take care of me and all I did was put them in danger and I swear to god on my life if they die and im there and couldn't fight Voldemort of it will be your fault. I swear on my life that I will not let any of them DIE." Harry didn't notice the little tingle of magic that went through the room. The other two did though. Harry would have gone on but was interrupted by Alastor.

"Why would you need training boy?" he growled.

"Oh no reason really," Harry said as sarcastically as he could, "Just you know the fact I've got 'Mr Oh-look-at-me-I'm-so-evil-even-the-night-darkness-and-shadows-won't-come-near-me' has been hounding after my arse these last five years, but you know, no biggy really," Alastor didn't respond to the blatant sarcasm but just nodded.

"So what you're saying is that Voldemort's going to come after your scrawny little arse and you want to give him a run for his money?" Harry just nodded slowly after a slight glance at Dumbledore. "Well then Dumbledore what are you waiting for we need every willing helper we can get. Besides we both know we can expect great things from Mr Potter over here," Alastor finished with a determined look on his face. Harry almost grinned as he remembered the same words that Ollivander had said. Almost smiled. Then another thought popped into his head.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for Dumbledore we have got a powerful determined fighter here who is going to waste, let's get moving!" Alastor rumbled.

"You know it's not as easy as that Alastor, there is now way he can practice magic also-" Dumbledore wasn't given the opportunity to finish.

"Damn it Dumbledore, that's a load of BS and you know it as well as I do!" Harry seethed, "You are forgetting you now hold a hell of a lot of sway now that you are back in favour so get it done," Dumbledore just gave a mighty sigh.

"If that is really what you want Ha- Mr Potter," Dumbledore said sounding to Harry his full 169 year old self "There is one way that I may be able to get you the ability to use magic without asking for any favours, but I doubt you will like the means of which we will be able to do this," Harry just waved his hand impatiently for him to carry on "Now that your legal magical guardian, Sirius, is dead we could get you emancipated," Harry was shocked that he could use Sirius' death like this. As much as he hated to admit it, Dumbledore was right.

"What about the Dursley's though, are they not my legal guardians?" inquired Harry.

"Ah, this is where the loop holes come in," chuckled Dumbledore. "As you were born of magical parents and spent time in their custody you abide totally by magical laws meaning that you are only recognised with a magical guardian, now as Sirius is dead you have no guardian," explained Dumbledore. "You either need to gain a new guardian or if you are able to provide for yourself, which I assure you, you can, you will be able to declare you emancipated, thus meaning you are a legal adult and able to practice magic!" Dumbledore seemed to have a smile twitching beneath his beard as though impressed by his own idea. Harry nodded taking in the information more quickly then in past times.

Harry sighed then spoke "Ok, I'm not going to say I like using Sirius' death like this but… at least something will come out of… this," Harry finished sounding almost as old as Dumbledore. Then shone a light of determination in his eyes. "Well, obviously I'm going to need the best trainers if I want a chance of standing up to ol' voldy, Alastor you are one of the best duellers there have ever been and you know the tricks the Death Eaters use it would be a privilege if you would train me, will you?"

Alastor didn't wait around to think about it. "Are you crazy, of course I will. I would never give up the chance one of the most promising wizards I have seen in a long time!" He sounded almost insulted that Harry needed to ask. A grin shone on Harry's face.

"Thank you, it will be… interesting, to say the least, now if you don't mind Alastor me and the headmaster here need to have a… little chat," with that Alastor nodded, got up and left the room. Then Harry turned his eyes on the headmaster. They both stared into each others eyes; it was Dumbledore that finally looked away. "I definitely want Professor McGonagall to train me in transfiguration and how to use it. I want you to train me as well," Dumbledore looked up surprised. "As much as I may not trust you entirely you are the best and that is what I need." Dumbledore nodded. "I also want to see if Snape can teach me advanced dark arts." Dumbledore then questioned something

"What do you mean advanced and why _try?" _Harry put his palms under his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Last-last year I tried to learn basic Dark Arts but… but I couldn't do any of the spells," Harry brought his head up out of his palms, "Yet… since Voldemort possessed me at the…that place I have felt something inside me," Harry looked up into Dumbledore's eyes, "I think this may allow me to be able to do the Dark Arts." Harry finished and slumped in his chair. Since coming back to this house… not home… he had revealed more secrets than he cared to.

"Very well then Mr. Potter," Dumbledore seemed surprised and apprehensive that Harry had tried to dabble into these things and wanted tutoring in the Dark Arts. He could remember another boy that trod a similar path leading to dire consequences. "I shall get you some of the best fighters and tutors that I can find within the Order to help you in your task," Harry smiled a weary smile "I would also like to extend an invitation to join the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore thought that Harry would accept straight away. He was surprised when it was a couple of minutes before Harry actually answered.

"I dunno…" Harry replied thoughtfully. "I want ask a few questions at the meeting and sit in and after that I will decide if I want to stay with I the Order." Dumbledore nodded at the answer.

"Very well then Mr. Potter," Dumbledore sat up straighter. "First though before we do any of this I must insist that you learn Occlumency," upon seeing Harry's expression Dumbledore chuckled. "No need to fear Mr. Potter I shall be your teacher not professor Snape," Harry then had a relieved expression on his face. "Very well then Mr. Potter, I shall be back tomorrow to your instruction in Occlumency." With that Dumbledore stood up. "Tonight I want you to just calm your mind, nothing more ok?" On seeing Harry's nod he moved towards the door and opened it.

"Thank you professor," Dumbledore just nodded, left the room leaving Harry to his own thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5 Kreature's End

A/N I still own nothing :'-( except this now half empty can of hoops...wait its half full yay:-) I would also like to dedicate this chapter to a great guy called thephantom114. He inspires me at all times. Keep going dude.

_**Kreature's End**_

Harry had a lot to think about. What was going to happen to him in this battle of good versus evil? Harry versus Voldemort. Gry- the door opened and Remus entered. He walked over to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You all right Harry?" Remus questioned, concerned for his young charge.

"I- will be, for know…I don't know it still hurts to just think about…talking about," Harry laughed "Oh I don't know…it feels like its consuming me at times but when I approach…it, it seems to over power me…and I just want to…run away…from it." Harry finished sighing and slumping in his chair. It had been difficult enough just saying that little bit about Sirius. Talking about him… Remus knew what Harry was feeling so he just squeezed his shoulder. Oh Remus knew all to well what Harry was feeling like. After James and Lilly…Remus shuddered slightly. It still hurt to think about them times. Yet for know he had to be strong for Harry. He was going to need emotional support. He wasn't sure how much of he could provide. He didn't know Harry that well and didn't have the emotional understanding that Sirius had developed with him. He would just have to try his best to get that and get to know Harry while providing what Harry needed at the moment. A father figure. Someone to stand by him when he couldn't talk to his friends. Remus almost laughed when he thought about a certain talk he would have to give Harry about the birds and the bees. Remus smiled when he remembered all four of the Marauders getting that talk from James' dad. Then he sighed. There was none of them left to give him that talk except for him. He remembered after when they had planned to give their kids "the talk" and how it would go. Him and Peter where supposedly giving the practical and emotional side of it. Sirius and James were meant to give the "advance class" with spells and techniques. Remus sighed. What he wouldn't give to be back in those days. Oh well. He had heard somewhere it did "not do to dwell on dreams". Remus squeezed Harry's shoulder again.

"Come on Harry let's go to the kitchen with the others." Harry sighed and stood up and they proceeded to the door. Harry looked around the room once and noticed that it was actually a mess. Why did they choose this room anyway? It was quite dusty and dirty and a few bottles lying about. Oh well he would have to clean it tomorrow. Harry turned for the door when there was a 'pop'. Harry spun around drawing his wand from his jeans before Remus even had time to react. Harry was met with the round tennis ball eyes of

"Dobby!" Harry yelled.

"It is being Dobby, Harry Potter sir greatest of wizards," Dobby gushed.

"What are you doing here Dobby?" Harry asked wondering why Dobby had decided to 'pop' in.

"Dobby is being feeling your need for him Harry Potter sir," Dobby replied as though it was totally natural to be 'feeling' Harry.

"You…err…felt me?" Harry asked incredulously wondering exactly what Dobby meant while Remus just snorted emitting a glare from Harry.

"Yes, Yes Harry Potter sir Dobby is being feeling you," Dobby squealed very excited. "You is seeing as you is being freeing unworthy Dobby from Malfoy…Bad Man does bad things…you is being making a bond betweeny uses muchy like a wizardy debt," Dobby was bouncing on his feet now. "So I is being able to feels you when you being requiring assitiwance." Dobby finished. Harry fell into a silence as he was thinking about something.

"Remus," Harry began "How many properties do I have after inheriting Sirius's properties?" Harry asked of Remus who looked startled for a second.

"Well I know of at least 4, there is a manor house up north which Sirius mentioned, the flat he bought in London, a villa in Spain and this place makes four," Remus explained. "Yet chances are there are more," seeing Harry's amazed look he went on "The black family were a very old and prestigious pure blood family Harry," Remus continued for Harry. "They are a very rich family and very, very old. Actually they are some of the oldest European pureblood family's there are and at least in the top 15 of oldest purebloods in the world." Harry thought for a second then turned back to Dobby.

"Dobby, how would you like to come and work for me?" Harry asked. "I am going to need help with these properties and keeping them liveable and this place could definitely do with a revamp, but there are conditions." Harry said as Dobby looked up at him with Gratitude. "First you must not call me Master, you are my friend," Dobby naturally had tears in his eyes and began to shake his vehemently. "Second, you will receive 3 gallons a week, no it is not to much that is how much you will get to do as you please with," Harry went on as Dobby was about to argue with him. "Thirdly you will get every Sunday of at least, are these terms acceptable Dobby?" Dobby did genuinely look like he really wanted to accept but something was holding him back. It clicked in Harry's head what was happening. "There is one other thing though Dobby," Dobby looked up not sure what to expect. "I may need a second house elf, if there is any friend or… companion that you would like to bring…" Harry didn't need to finish as Dobby quickly popped away. Harry turned to Remus who had an amused smile on his face. It was a few minutes before Dobby popped back in with Winky.

"We is being talking and Dobby and Winky is coming to a decision on Harry Potter sir's offer," Dobby snapped his long fingers and two small trunks appeared. Each about the size of a briefcase. "We is being accepting." Dobby beamed as he said the words. Winky was standing behind Dobby her head poking out from around his side. She appeared shy but she was nodding her head. Harry beamed. He got down on one knee then opened his arms.

"Welcome to the family Dobby and Winky," Harry almost whispered. The two little house elves had tears in their eyes as they ran up to hug him. Harry was almost knocked on to his back as they barrelled into him. He smiled none the less; even despite the fact his ribs gave a painful twinge. They all hugged tightly. They released each other and stood up, well Harry did. Remus just stood by the door with a wide grin on his face.

"Right," Harry began "first I would like you to clean up this room, then the laundry and then we will see what needs doing Ok?" Harry didn't really need to ask as the elves were only really happy when serving but he did it none the less. Dobby and Winky just nodded enthusiastically and set of to do what they had been asked.

"Your just full of surprises aren't you Prongs Jr?" Remus asked with a chuckle in his voice.

"Well…I did learn from the best how to pull out the bad didn't I Moony?" Harry retorted with a quick smirk. Remus chuckled again and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder as they walked out and down to the kitchen. As they walked won Harry looked around. This place just looked do gloomy, dead, evil…anti-Sirius. Like it was trying to deny that Sirius ever lived here. He looked up as they crept past the portrait of Sirius's mother. Harry sighed, he knew all to well what it felt like growing up in a house where no one loved you. At least Sirius had Andromeda and Tonks to a certain extent. Harry let out another deep sigh as they approached the kitchen door. Harry didn't know why he was so apprehensive to go in there. Maybe because this kitchen was were Sirius stuck up for him. Trying to let him know as much about what was going on as possible. Trying to tell him about a weapon Voldemort was trying to get. Harry snorted, he was that weapon. Remus opened the door and Harry stepped through. All the Weasley's were there, Hermione, Tonks, Alastor and Snape. It seemed Dumbledore had left. The Weasley's and Hermione were staring at him strangely. It was creeping Harry out. He noticed most of them had letters in their hands, from Sirius. Then Harry's gaze fell on 3 seats that weren't occupied. One for him, one for Remus and one for…was for Sirius. Harry smiled sadly. He felt traitorous tears prickle at his eyes but he quickly shook them away. He took his seat next to Remus still very aware of every one of the Weasley's clans and Hermione's eye's upon him. He shifted uncomfortable in his seat. He looked up to see a look of pride in Mr Weasleys face and small tears in Mrs Weasleys. He opened his mouth to say something when the door opened and Dumbledore entered the room. He noticed the odd tension in the room and he had a feeling what the problem was. He smiled and that dam twinkle shone in his eye. There was a reason he hadn't set silencing wards on that room. Dumbledore suppressed a chuckle. He still amazed himself at times. The file faltered a bit when his gaze fell on Harry. It seemed while he amazed himself still he was making mistakes as well.

"Well molly I dare say we are all very hungry indeed hmmm?" Dumbledore said "So how about you serve up some of that wonderful food of yours?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Oh most certainly Professor," Mrs Weasley replied as she bustled over to where the food was on heat. Harry shook his head as it felt like he had a scratch right at the back of his mind, he just shook it of. Harry liked his lips as the food was brought over to the table. As the cottage pie, piles of potatoes, stacks of sausages, vegetables of every sort and loads of pumpkin juice. Harry glanced over at Ron who, more than the rest of the Weasley males looked like he actually wanted to dive into the food get lost in it and have to eat his way out. Harry almost snorted but barley held it in and covered it with a cough. He could have sworn Dumbledore did the same. He shrugged that thought of because the likely hood of that was barely zero, wasn't it? Most likely his mind was just playing ticks on him. Harry shook that thought of as he dug into the food as if he didn't Ron would inhale it. Then combine that with the rest of the Weasleys…he shuddered to think how much would be left. Maybe a couple of potatoes at most. So Harry dug in with gusto. He couldn't help but marvel about how great Mrs Weasley's cooking was, it was almost magical. Harry snorted and reminded himself that it probably was prepared using magic.

There was much laughing and joking at the table. The twins tried to slip a farting whiz bang sausage on to Moony's plate, who conveniently put it on Georges, who couldn't stop releasing the most odorous gas for ten minutes. It took ten air freshening charms from Mrs Weasley who had a disapproving frown on her face. No one else could do the charm as they were all in stitches. Even Dumbledore was laughing, making him look younger. Harry settled back into his chair. He didn't know what this was but it felt like…family. Harry smiled. That was exactly what it was. A family having fun at the dinner table. What's more was they were his family. Maybe not in blood but in every other way that counted.

This was what he was fighting Voldemort to protect, moments like this.

That thought grabbed and tore at his mind. He was the only one in this world that could take Voldemort to the grave. How was he though, Harry Potter barely a sixth year at Hogwarts expected to beat one of the most feared men ever and one of the most powerful threats to existence. He was meant do it, but how. Voldemort was going to be able to pick him apart like wet paper and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Then he would move onto his family and everyone he loved. Harry suddenly felt a constricting force on his chest. He was finding it difficult to breath. His frantic eyes scanned the room trying to look for a way out. He couldn't it seemed as if everything was closing in on him. He jumped and stumbled back out of his chair. He banged into the counter and heard voices calling out to him. He just wanted to get away. He could feel the sweat dripping down him as he backed into the corner trying to get away. They were closing in on him. He had to get out. The edge of his vision was going black and he was finding it really difficult to breath now. The blackness clouded his vision and he fell.

Harry gasped as his vision returned and he sat up. He was still in a chair in the kitchen. He looked around to notice that everyone was staring at him like he was about to drop dead.

"What happened?" Harry asked confused as to why he felt like that and collapsed.

"I'm afraid Mr Potter you had a panic attack," Dumbledore said. Everyone looked up at him saying Mr Potter instead of Harry.

"What were you thinking about Harry?" Hermione, of course, asked. Harry sighed an unperceivable sigh.

"I-erm-I don't know what I was thinking about, just everything really," Harry replied quietly. Everyone seemed to accept this as an acceptable answer. Except Dumbledore, who had a sad but knowing smile on his face. He had been thinking about Voldemort and the prophecy and got himself in to a panic over it, it was sad but true.

"Here drink this, it will help," Ginny said with a small smile. He smiled gratefully and took a sip. He felt himself calm down instantly. Chocolate helped in all matters. Harry settled himself down slightly as Mrs Weasley got up.

"Right then, pudding," Mrs Weasley then pulled out a giant chocolate pudding. A giant smack went round the table as everyone licked their lips. Ron appeared to be in heaven. So it was served and the talking started up again. Pretty soon Harry's little 'episode' was all but forgotten about. The laughing and joking was back in swing again as well.

All too soon though the food was finished. Everyone sat back with contented sighs. It was then that the door opened. In walked Kreature. Everyone drew a deep breath. Even Dumbledore seemed wary.

"Filthy Half-Bloods and Mudbloods defiling Mistresses house. At least evil dog is gone. Mistress was most pleased with Kreature," Kreature laughed once. Harry saw a veil of red descend over his eyes. All he could think about was how this creature was responsible for Sirius's death. Killing him wouldn't bring Sirius back. But it would make him feel a hell of a lot better. Harry growled. Moony looked at him. Then with a mighty leap Harry was over the table and had pinned him against the wall with one hand. He felt something with in him let loose. He barely registered Dumbledore yelling for everyone to get back and putting up a shield. Harry unleashed his aura. There were many gasps at the size of it. It was the most beautiful emerald green anyone had ever seen. Yet only a quarter of it was in focus. The other three quarters were veiled in a grey. It pulsed with life and it seemed at the same time the emerald green was eating at the grey. Yet at the same time the grey was getting bigger and stretching out. The colour seeped into the kitchen. Yet his whole aura was outlined in the deepest black that any of them had seen. The black seemed to be fighting to get into the grey. Harry looked into Kreature's eyes.

"You Kreature, of the house elf race are being charged by your new master to have been instrumental in your last master's demise." Harry didn't know where the words were coming from but they just felt right. They just came forth and Harry didn't think he could stop them. "By the magic that your forefathers bonded themselves to us, I enforce the right to try you under you sins. I call forth an elfish trial of sins," it was then that a golden dagger, with runic inscriptions running down the blade and hilt and with a small red jewel embedded in the hilt appeared in front of Harry. He didn't know what he was doing but he grabbed the dagger, pulling his right hand away from Kreature who stayed pinned to the wall, and put the point to the centre of his left palm and applied pressure until he drew a single drop of blood. He then quickly drew the blade down the rest of his palm and then let a single drop of blood fall on the jewel which glowed a bright green. The cut then healed itself. "I call members of your race to judge you!" There was a pop and Dobby and Winky appeared. Dobby to the right of Harry and Winky to the left. Both wore a robe of deep green. They looked at each other than they placed a single long finger each above each of Kreature's eyebrow. They closed their eyes. There was a few moments of silence with only Harry's aura pulsing. Then Dobby and Winky opened their eyes.

"We," began Dobby "is being finding you, Kreature, guilty of the charge being broughts upon you!" Dobby finished with an outraged look.

"You is being betraying your master," Winky continued on "and being helping his enemy and is getting him killed, we is being sentencing you to death!" Winky finished. Then she grabbed the dagger that was know back in the air and cut her left palm. Dobby did the same then followed by Harry. They put their hands together then took them apart. Harry placed his hand on Kreature's forehead, followed by Dobby and then Winky. There was a flash of light as Kreature screamed. Then it stopped. There was a slight scorch mark on the wall. Harry's aura disappeared. Harry turned around smiled slightly…then collapsed as Dobby and Winky popped away.

A/N yay another chapter done. You may have to wait a little bit for the next few chpaters as i'm having trouble explaining the meaning of life etc etc etc the next chapter should be longer than these hopefully. Originally chapters 5 and 6 were going to be just one but Ididn't want them overly long. I think no more than 5000 words a chapter and hopefully at least 3500 foe each one from now on.anyway...if you would like to point out any spelling or word mistakes I make in a chapter that would be great. it all helps improve the story. Im adding this now as I have an apology to make for lack of updateage. It's my GCSE's and all though I'm not doing them untill next year I have had to do two of my English courseworks. They take time and planning, so hopefully I shall be able to get more done on the future chapters.

Nightwing 509: Thank you. The feud between Dumbledore and Harry will not be the main point of the story as they do come to an understanding I think in chapter 7 and then later on their friendship becomes stronger.

miss-peake: Now thank you very much. Don't worry about the timing of the review and I was happy to review your story as it was good. The R/Hr will continue on in the story but you know Ron the prat. It will take some ahem outside interference to get them together. They will get there just with lots of frustration on the way. That is a good song isn't it. As for the bit about the dork lord of course it was not a mistake hehehe. As for my disclaimer well hopefully they will all provide some light relief from my later more depressing work. Yes we really should have that chat as there is only 70 days, 23 hours 22 minutesuntill Half-Blood Prince is out. We are not sad at all.


End file.
